


Diplomacy

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Kissing is complicated when only one of you has lips.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt category: Kisses  
> Prompt: Before bed

She’s pretty sure he just wanted to give her a quick goodnight kiss but now...

“No that’s not how you...you don’t just smack your face into mine, you…”. She’s giggling. Commander Shepard, the first human spectre is giggling. And she can’t bring herself to stop. 

Garrus on the other hand just looks concerned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you I…”

“No no no you didn’t it’s just that...you went like this”, she claps her palms together. “While you should go like this.”, she carefully connects only the tips of her fingers. 

Garrus’ voice is coloured with mock offence when he replies “I just did what you do. You know since you insist on calling Turian kisses headbutts.”

“Tender Headbutts”, Shepard corrects, still giggling. “And I think what you just did is a tender jawbutt. If that exists.” She pulls him back down to where he was minutes ago and gently bounces her chin against his. 

He closes the distance between them, pressing his mouth to hers in a much better imitation of a human kiss than what he did before, always the fast learner. 

“Hmmm, much better”, Shepard hums before kissing him back. “Although I have to say”, she bounces her chin against his again “This is kinda cute.”

“The perfect middle ground”, Garrus replies. 

Shepard full on laughs now. “One more diplomatic victory.”

Garrus gives a content hum in reply, before pulling her from sitting to lying on the bed. He rests his forehead against hers. Then his chin. “This is very comfortable”

“Glad you enjoy yourself”, Shepard can already feel herself drifting off. She really isn’t getting enough sleep these days if just lying down can make her this tired. “You’re gonna stay, right?”

“Of course”, he kisses her again and Shepard allows herself to fall asleep, curled up into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, letting Shepard get some cuddles and sleep: It's what she deserves


End file.
